Baka Bipolar
by YozukaChan
Summary: Eu poderia por a culpa de tudo que acontece na minha vida nos meus pais, nós éramos uma família completamente desestruturada e desunida, sinceramente acho que o casamento dos meus pais não aconteceu por amor mas sim por interesse já que ele fica meses e meses fora e quando volta finge que tudo está extremamente normal, e minha mãe também não ligava.
1. Meus sérios problemas

Baka Bipolar

Capitulo 1-Meus sérios problemas

Estava parada na sala de estar com meus pais me olhando em sinal de reprovação tinha levado suspensão durante toda a semana, só porque eu apenas tinha jogado uma tarrachinha na bunda da professora, eu não sei porque eles estavam tão bravos pra mim isso era uma coisa perfeitamente normal, tanto é por elas serem bruxas que nem deviam estar na terra. Eu sou Haruno Sakura tenho 17 anos e isso era apenas o que vocês deveriam saber sobre minha vida, até porque eu não estou nem um pouco afim de falar dela, mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa e com coração nob... cof... cof desculpem eu engasguei como ia dizendo, com um coração nobre vou falar pra vocês. Eu gosto de rock e estou no primeiro colegial, tenho o meu grupo que era formado por Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Temari e Ino, os meus mestres que eu mais gosto são Tsunade e Kakashi e as frases que eu mais gosto são vai pro inferno e foda-se, elas são frases multiusos, não me levem a mal mas eu não sou mal educa... cof... cof... Porra hoje é dia... Eu também não sou anti-social eu só odeio pessoas e vamos dizer que eu sou meio depressiva, na verdade eu tenho SÉRIOS problemas, quando eu falo que eu realmente tenho sérios problemas as pessoas não me escutam, mas ouçam bem os meus problemas não são aqueles de uma adolescente bipolar e sem noção que ainda não encontrou sua merda de príncipe ou ainda não perdeu o BV, meus problemas são bem mais sérios e quem me dera ter problemas simples. Vocês devem estar se corroendo de curiosidade, e acreditem curiosidade LITERALMENTE mata, vamos dar o exemplo da máfia, as pessoas descobrem coisas demais e o mandante dá máfia manda matá-las, viu é um ótimo exemplo pra não se meterem em assuntos alheios. Agora que eu já fiz minha pequena apresentação eu vou ter que levantar da minha linda caminha as 6 e meia da manhã pra ir a merda da escola, chegando lá o porteiro me recebe e apenas me diz:

-Haruno Sakura lembre-se que você está suspensa.

Eu simplismente resmungo e digo revoltada:

-Eu sinceramente não sei porque, a professora bem que mereceu eu devia ter enfiado exatamente em outro lugar mas eu sou muito boazinha.

-A gente deveria chamar seus pais

-Não ia resolver nada, a minha relação com eles é uma merda então eu ia continuar fazendo o que faço. Se eles soubessem realmente o que eu faço fora da escola.

Tsunade me encontrou com o olhar quando passei pelo portão da escola e simplesmente suspirou dizendo em seguida:

-Haruno Sakura o que vamos ter que fazer pra que você entre na linha?

-Vovó Tsu não vai adiantar absolutamente nada, culpe meus pais pelo jeito como eu sou.

-Você não pode culpar eles por tudo!

-Claro que posso, meu pai não para em casa minha mãe me odeia e minha família nem olha na minha cara e sinceramente sou muito mais filha de Kushina do que dos meus pais!

-Sakura eu tenho certeza que eles te amam.

-Haha digo sarcástica –Se eles realmente me amassem minha mãe não falaria na minha cara que até um cocô como filha era melhor que eu e meu pai não me vê a um mês, e pra mim isso não é amor.

Tsunade diante dessa revelação fica realmente chocada.

-Porque você não me contou Sakura?

-Tia Tsu é que eu não me sinto confortável contando essa história.

Naruto estava com Sasuke que estava com um olhar eu to pouco me fudendo com o que está acontecendo no mundo, assim que o loiro me viu ficou realmente feliz pois me deu um abraço me derrubando no chão fazendo com que todos olhassem pra mim.

-SAKURAAAAA-CHANNNN! QUE SAUDADES!

-Naruto se passou apenas sábado e domingo.

-Como se você não conhecesse o dobe Sasuke disse

-Sakura você está agindo igualzinho ao Sasuke e realmente isso é estranho.

-É estranho só porque eu bloqueei meu coração de sentimentos e fiz uma camada de gelo quase impenetrável sobre mim? Eu não acho isso estranho.

-Sakura-chan você está tão depressiva, VAMOSS ANIMAR! Mas pensando bem você não bloqueou seu coração totalmente, você gosta do teme. Eu dei meu olhar mais mortal pra Naruto que realmente ficou com medo e saiu correndo.

-BAKA! Falei

-Sakura você realmente tá depressiva disse Sasuke

-Olha quem fala!

-Eu não sou depressivo.

-Ok você é um EMO DEPRESSIVO.

-Você está problemática demais.

-Não roube a fala do Shikamaru é muito feio

-Beleza você está depressiva e problemática então é uma roqueira problemática depressiva!

-Quem é você e o que fez com Sasuke?

-Não se pode ter momentos estranhos?

-Para o Sasuke não.

-É você realmente está dando muitos cavalos.

-Eu não sou égua pra dar cavalos, mas essa é a intenção.

-Olha eu vou ignorar porque acho que você está na TPM.

-Sério se você realmente fosse o Sasuke taria me xingando então desfaz esse jutsu Naruto.

-OK Sakura-chan disse com um olhar triste.

Eu sei que eu nutria alguma coisa por Sasuke, mas ele era uma exceção mas a parte que eu bloqueei meu coração de nutrir sentimentos (menos a amizade) era verdade, mesmo que eu gostasse de Sasuke eu não me dava bem com sentimentos essas coisas de ficar fazendo declarações de amor e ficar com um olhar apaixonado não era comigo, eu não demonstrava assim como ele também não, Sasuke e eu somos melhores amigos desde praticamente que eu nasci, Itachi seu irmão mais velho poderia ser bonito mas não conseguia superar Sasuke, foi com ele que eu me meti em furadas mas ele também já me ajudou muito, mas mesmo assim eu não me esqueço dos foras que eu levava dele, e quantas meninas o rodeavam eu realmente tinha muito ciúmes mas eu acabei me acostumando e comecei a não demonstrar mais meus sentimentos, mas não, não foi culpa de Sasuke eu poderia por a culpa de tudo que acontece na minha vida nos meus pais, nós éramos uma família completamente desestruturada e desunida, sinceramente acho que o casamento dos meus pais não aconteceu por amor mas sim por interesse já que ele fica meses e meses fora e quando volta finge que tudo está extremamente normal, e minha mãe também não ligava, minha mãe, isso se eu fosse realmente sua filha ou poderia ser apenas um caso que levou a gravidez, é vocês devem estar achando estranho meu modo de lidar com o assunto mas eu não posso viver me preocupando com o que não me fará bem, se eles não viveram a vida enquanto podiam isso era problema deles, eu queria cuidar da minha vida ao invés de ficar analizando situações onde eu poderia ser a filha bastarda ou não. Eu resolvi ir para a biblioteca ler alguns livros, uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer era que eu não conseguia ficar em um lugar por muito tempo, o que significava que eu não ficaria na escola por toda a manhã só porque eu levei suspensão, já que meus pais se importavam muito mais com dinheiro do que comigo eu poderia muito bem sair da escola e fazer o que quiser, como eu sabia que Tenten, Temari e Ino não eram nem um pouco responsáveis chamei as garotas pra irem andar de skate comigo e é claro que por mensagem mandei Temari chamar Hinata também, Ino e Hinata não iam andar de skate porque Hina não tinha realmente jeito com a coisa e por Ino que simplesmente era fresca demais porque ela achava que podia se machucar, obviamente também tinha que chamar os meninos então vamos lá todos eles concordaram então borá pra diversão! Quando as pessoas chegaram lá estava Naruto dançando macarena, e pelo que eu percebi ele tava tentando flertar a Hinata, o que não tava dando nada certo, pensei "por que não dar um empurrãozinho?" mais eu dei literalmente um, empurrando Naruto em cima de Hinata, pronto agora tava tudo certo, outra coisa que eu percebi era Shikamaru e Temari tavam se comendo numa árvore, e que Ino estava jogando seu "charme" em cima de Gaara que tava com aquela pose de durão, mais ai a Ino começou a falar algumas coisas e o gaara estava ficando vermelho, eu pensei "Gaara vermelho? Preciso tirar uma foto!" Peguei meu celular e depois "acidentalmente" ele postou a foto no instagram mais nada demais, cof... cof... pra mim não era nada demais como eu sou má muahahaha... Ok agora eu percebi que a Tenten tava olhando pro Neji mas não era qualquer olhar não... era um olhar safadenho... UII SAFADENHA! Haha, gente eu só meio bipolar vocês perceberam certo? Mas o Neji não estava nada quietinho não, então eu tinha que dar uma forcinha, fui conversando com Tenten que tinha se distraído e ao mesmo tempo a trazendo pra perto do Neji ai quando eles chegaram perto um do outro eu peguei a cabeça dos dois e uni pra um beijo mas eles não se separaram logo depois, pelo contrário, eles deitaram na grama e aprofundaram o beijo, eu tava começando a achar que aquilo ia dar em outro lugar então eu disse:

-É gente eu vou andar de skate bele? Tchau.

É apenas sobraram eu e Sasuke, os únicos velas ou melhor dizendo tochas olímpicas porque não era nada fácil ficar olhando 4, isso mesmo 4 casais se comendo no parque, peguei meu fone e comecei a andar de skate ouvindo Metallica no meu ipod, convidei Sasuke pra vir junto então nosso momento de paz, yeah oh yeah. Estava tudo indo bem até que um filho da puta molequinho atropelou meu lindo skate me fazendo cair, assim eu fiquei toda ferrada e simplesmente Sasuke perguntou:

-Se tá bem?

-Claro, vish não podia tar melhor.

O filho da mãe passa de novo pisando na mão até que eu grito:

-PORRA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM?

A mãe do moleque aparece e fala:

-Você não tem educação não?

-SEU FILHO ME ATROPELOU DEPOIS APARECE DE NOVO PISANDO NA MINHA MÃO! O filho da... Calma Sakura calma... AQUELE VIADINHO VAI PAGAR!

-Bakas, disse Sasuke.

-Ah cala boca caralho.

-Uma menina tão bonita falando palavrão disse a moça

-Agora tem que ser feia pra falar palavrão? Então to liberada uhuul!

-Seus pais não deram educação pra você não?

-Os filhos da puta só ligam pra sexo

-Querida quantos anos você tem?

-Esse não é o caso, sai da frente com o baka do seu filho, e moleque não vem na minha frente quando eu to andando de skate. Sasuke se não vem não caramba!

-Bipolar disse ele

-Brigada também te amo emo depressivo

-Como assim emo depressivo?

-É uma longa história

-Naruto né?

-É

-Baka

-Seu vocabulário só se passa com baka, bakas não sabe falar outra coisa não?

-Bipolar

-É bom, mas você já disse isso, outra coisa?

-Legal

-É boa palavra

Eu saio andando com o skate e falo:

-Senhor Monossílaba

-Baka bipolar é legal.

-Boa frase, mas você me chamou de legal? Pelos menos um elogio na minha vida que não vem do Naruto. Já é um bom começo

-Eles ainda tão se comendo? Como eles se acertaram tão rápido

-É vamos dizer...

-Deu uma de cupido novamente?

-Sim senhor monossílaba mais eu sou um cupido maligno muahahaha.

-Vish você me dá medo, e não me chama de monossílaba sua baka bipolar

-Como eu já disse Sasuke, eu também te amo. Vou te ensinar uma coisa: "Sasuke eu te amo, coraçãozinho pra você", e mais uma coisa eu sei que você gosta de bichinhos de pelúcia!

-Pera que porra é essa e o que? Como assim eu gosto de bichinhos de pelúcia?

-Não lembra do dia que a gente foi acampar e você falou: "Merda eu esqueci o Teddy" e eu perguntei "Quem é Teddy?" e você disse: "Um bichinho de pelúcia" e você percebeu a burrada que tinha falado e disse: "É que era pra minha prima" e eu perguntei: "Sua prima vem acampar com a gente?" ai você disse: "Merda" e pediu um bichinho de pelúcia emprestado pra Hinata.

-Eu não acredito que você me lembrou disso!

-Pois é é isso que dá ser amigo de Haruno Sakura.

Vish a Tenten e o Neji tavam vindo na minha direção com umas caras de "eu não acredito que você fez isso com a gente" e a Hinata tava com a cara mais diabólica que eu já vi, vish tavam com raiva de mim.

-VOU FUGIR PRAS MONTANHAS! BOA SORTE SASUKE!

-Que? Como assim boa sorte? Porra eles tão olhando pra mim também. CORRE PORRA A GENTE TA FUDIDO, CORRE NÃO! PERA VAMO DE SKATE RÁPIDO PORRA.

-Sasuke eu não sei se você percebeu mais eles também tem skate, mais a gente é mais foda, se o moleque não me atropelar de novo.

-SAKURA PARA DE BRISAR E CORRE CARALHO!

Agente correu pra caramba e foi parar num beco, acho que eles passaram reto, mais porra eu e ele sozinho num beco merda não pensem merda, porra mais a gente ta num beco ai meu deus.

-Sakura você tá pensando alto.

-Ahn... O que você ouviu?

-É... Tudo.

-Ah então eu vou pra casa, tchau

-Não pera ae, se não vai me deixar sozinho no escuro né?

-Uii Sasuke tem medo do escuro! E você tá corado ownt que meigo!

-Vish Haruno Sakura você não tá pensando em merda tá?

-Vish agora eu pensei.

O clima lá está meio tenso, na verdade está totalmente tenso, principalmente por estarmos em um beco escuro com dois skates na mão, ai a situação piora com a Hinata a Tenten e o Neji chegando, foi imediato o que aconteceu e nada, nada mesmo previsível eu e o Sasuke estávamos agarrados morrendo de medo, eu acho que aquilo chocou eles, até que a Tenten fala:

-Sakura como você fisgou o coração do Uchiha e por que tá toda ralada?

-Em primeiro lugar eu não fisguei o coração do Uchiha digo me soltando de Sasuke e em segundo lugar um filho da puta me atropelou e depois pisou na minha mão enquanto vocês estavam se comendo, simplesmente assim.

-Haruno Sakura você tem exatamente três segundos pra correr e você Uchiha Sasuke também!

-PORRA FUDEU TUDO!

E foi assim que foi a linda tarde que eu e o Sasuke chegamos totalmente, eu digo TOTALMENTE machucados e arrasados e assim fomos pra casa.


	2. Extremamente irritante

Capitulo 2-Extremamente irritante

Eu acordei com dores em todas as partes imagináveis do meu corpo (não pensem merda) seus merdados, ok minha mãe veio "tentar" ser "amigável" comigo tentando me acordar, mas a falsidade era tanta que se eu não estivesse dolorida eu juro que levantava e dava um soco na cara dela, resolvi ficar o dia inteiro no computador pra arrumar minha vida social, até que Temari entra na minha casa sem bater é claro e fala:

-Vamo logo levanta essa bunda da sua cama já que eu levei suspensão por faltar na escola ontem.

-Como assim? Suspensão por nada né?

-É a Hinata estava meio histérica. Ah e você ta machucada como?

-Pergunta pra Tenten

-É e pro Neji também disse Sasuke

-Puta que pariu de onde você saiu?

-A porta tava aberta.

-Velho minha mãe realmente é muito burra.

-Quanto amor próprio Sakura disse Temari

-O que você quis insinuar com isso? Disse dando um olhar realmente com raiva pra ela

-Nada... Só queria ver sua reação!

-Bom mesmo.

Eu achava que já tinha visto de tudo, melhor dizendo... ouvido de tudo até que começa a tocar no rádio da minha mãe: Eu não nasci gay, a culpa e do meu que contratou um tal de Wilson para ser capataz, eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais alem de linda era demais... Eu virei gay e assumi a arte da pederastia eu pude um dia então sorri...

-Naruto o que você tá fazendo menino? Meu deus não dança isso não.

Eu nem tinha acordado e mais ou menos depois de meia hora todo mundo tava reunido na minha casa, se isso fosse um evento com hora marcada eles tinham chegado aqui as 4 horas da manhã, velho com que roupa eu tava? Pijama na minha cama, totalmente descabelada e arrasada melhor falando eu estava simplesmente linda. Gaara propôs uma brincadeira:

-Que tal nós contarmos os podres de quem sabemos?

Todo mundo concordou quase imediatamente e eu olhei pra Sasuke com uma cara maldosa, coitado.

-Quem começa? Diz Gaara

-Que tal você? Disse Temari

-Beleza maninha, aqui vai Hyuuga... Neji hehe lembra do dia em que a gente foi no shopping e você viu um carinha com a blusa do Metallica e simplesmente começou a correr atrás dele atropelando várias pessoas quando você chegou nele você falou: "Onde você comprou essa blusa? Eu nescessito imediatamente! Onde onde me fala caralho?" e ele saiu correndo e chamou a policia, a gente passou um bom tempo na delegacia, mas foi um dia legal.

-Pra você né? Disse Neji

-É pra quem mais seria?

-Ok fala ae Neji

-Temari eu vou falar de você, eu lembro muito bem do dia em que eu foi dormir na sua casa ai eu descobri que você era sonâmbula, ai você um bicho preguiça de pelúcia e começou a beijar ele na boca falando que era o Shikamaru, foi muito tenso.

-Hyuuga Neji, se considere um homem morto!

-Hinata agora é sua vez disse Temari, eu lembro do dia em que você foi dormir em casa, ai a gente resolveu sair com a Ino e sabe eu e a Ino não somos boa influencia, a gente foi num bar e você deu em cima do bar man e ele te deu o telefone dele, vou encheu tanto a cara que tava parecendo a Tsunade.

-Eu vou falar da Ino. Disse Hinata olhando de cara feia pra Temari. Bom Ino você tinha bebido um pouco e a gente tava numa festa, você e o Gaara foram pra um "quarto" e você deu um showzinho particular pro Gaara.

-Gente eu não lembro desse dia... Disse gaara e Ino ao mesmo tempo, e... como você sabe disso?

-Vamos dizer que o quarto em que vocês foram era o meu quarto.

-Eu vou falar do meu mano Shikamaru, eu tava na casa do Shikamaru e ele viu no jornal um anuncio eu acho que ele tava pensando que tava pedindo pizza mas eram mulheres e no anuncio tava escrito: "Faça uma balada em casa com mulheres gatas" ele falo pro carinha do outro lado da linha: "Meia calabresa e muzzarela obrigado" ai chegou um monte de mina vestida de muzzarela e calabresa eu fiquei mo: What the fuck? E ele também não entendeu nada e perguntou se eram minhas amiguinhas.

-Eu iria falar do Naruto mas ele já dançou "eu não nasci gay", então eu vou falar da Tenten, bem meu tio é dono de uma boate e a Tenten foi vestida de coelhinho pra boate e a fantasia era rosa com purpurina por toda roupa e depois... bem ela começou a fazer strip-tease puts aquilo foi realmente estranho.

-Shikamaru depois me dá a fita disse Neji

-Tá beleza.

-Gente eu não sei o podre de niguem... então vai lá Sasuke.

-Ok a Sakura teve um dia que ela tava em um jantar com a minha família e com a dela e ela tinha acabado de sair de uma festa, ai ela tirou a blusa e começou a cantar cherry bomb que é mais ou menos assim:

Can't stay at home, can't stay at school

Old folks say, ya poor little fool

Down the street I'm the girl next door

I'm the fox you've been waiting for

Hello Daddy, hello Mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm your wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Stone age love and strange sounds too

Come on baby let me get to you

Bad nights cause'n teenage blues

Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose

Hello Daddy, hello Mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm your wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hey street boy whats your style

Your dead end dreams don't make you smile

I'll give ya something to live for

Have ya, grab ya til your sore

Hello Daddy, hello Mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hello world I'm your wild girl

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

-Sasuke porque você cantou a música inteira? disse Naruto

-É viciante.

-Agora minha vez disse Sakura. Agente tinha feito uma fogueira e ele tava doidão, ai ele falou que estava com calor e tiro a roupa ficando só de cueca, ai ele começou a cantar robocop gay, velho aquilo foi muito estranho mas isso não é tudo, e a gente hoje tava comentando sobre um podre dele mas já que vocês não estavam eu vou compartilhar com vocês...

-Você já contou um vai contar outro?

-Sim

-Então conto de você também...

-Beleza, continuando... O Uchiha gosta de bichinhos de pelúcia ai ele tem um que chama Teddy, ele esqueceu em casa e pediu um pra Hinata por que ele estava muito carente e os bichinhos protegiam ele, olha que meigo.

Todo mundo começou a rir, e ele ficou vermelho ele tava brava muito bravo mais valeu a pena, um Sasuke furioso me puxou pelo braço me levando pro banheiro próximo trancando a porta ai a briga ia começar...

-Sakura que saco, porra de tudo pra você contar tem que ser essa porra.

-Uii ele vai começar a me dar moral, como se você tivesse uma.

-Ahhh tá falando a depressiva

-E você é um emo depressivo, irritante, chato, baka, muito irritante de novo emo ai que raiva de você! Eu te odei...

Fui interrompida quando ele surpreendentemente me beija, foi realmente SURPREENDENTE... OMG ele beijava bem, pra caramba velho morri tava ficando sem ar... OMG a gente se separou e começou um beijo novamente. Aquele definitivamente foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no dia, mas que ele era irritante ele era.


End file.
